Satan Vs Voldemort
by KnowItAllxGranger
Summary: Voldmort faces some past issues...with a friend of his, who tries and steals his victims...BIIIIG WAR. LOADS OF FUN, SEXY PARTS, and FUN! HOT STEAMY FUN! I hope you like it. Tell me if i suck. Read and Review...love ya all!
1. Default Chapter

Hogwarts-Tom Riddle's School Years  
  
Tom Riddle was in Potions class with Professor Serenity Snape,  
  
sitting next to his best friend Satan Fire, a boy who loved to cause  
  
trouble. They were currently flicking their wands muttering the  
  
string-tying charm, to bind peoples shoelaces together, making  
  
them-at the end of class when they were to get up- trip over  
  
themselves.  
  
Of course, Tom was a bad guy also at the time, but didn't let  
  
any of the teachers know or see. Which is why he seemed to  
  
everyone like such a nice student. When he was bad, it was in  
  
secret. He was only bad in the sense that he was mean to all the  
  
students in the schools of which were muggle-born. It was quite  
  
rude and disgustingly mean.  
  
"Will you noys mind not tying peoples shoelaces together  
  
during class." Said Professor Snape meanly, with a sly smile on her  
  
face. "Ten points will be taken from both your houses."  
  
"That's barbaric, Snape." Said a young girl, with no smile on  
  
her face, and no tone in her voice. She had no emotion in her face  
  
at all, actually. "That's my house your taking points from."  
  
"That's another ten, Amanda, for bothering me."  
  
"But-" piped up another girl, with red hair. "You cant just- ."  
  
"And another. Would anyone else like to stay for detention or  
  
is it ok, that these three (she pointed at Tom, Amanda, and  
  
Satan)  
  
alone waste my time?" Everyone in the class said no more, as the  
  
class ended.  
  
When class was over, they all headed to the great hall for  
  
dinner. Tom and Satan were talking when they spotted Amanda,  
  
and the redheaded girl.  
  
"Hold on, mate." said Satan, as he smiled, and walked over to  
  
the two girls.  
  
"Hello, ladies." Satan said slyly. The redhead giggled, but the  
  
other made no emotion at all.  
  
"Hi, Satan." Said Amanda and walked over to Tom, who was  
  
very close by, still waiting for his best friend.  
  
As Satan and the redhead talked, Tom and Amanda headed  
  
towards the Great Hall.  
  
"So, i , er..." Tom studdered. As he always had, since the age  
  
four. It happened when he was nervous. "Thanks for sticking up  
  
for our house back in Snape's class. She's a monster, really."  
  
"I know." Amanda said with her, as usual, non-emotional face.  
  
"So..." She finished as they entered the great Hall.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
An Hour after dinner, and everyone was getting for bed.  
  
Everyone that it, except for Tom Riddle, Amanda Red, Satan  
  
Fire, and the redhead.  
  
Satan was in the Slytherin common room, on one of the  
  
couches, making out with firey lips, with the redheaded girl he  
  
had met only this afternoon.  
  
"So..." Satan said between breaths. "What's your name?"  
  
"Janet..." she told him sweetly, kissing his neck. "Janet  
  
Malfoy."  
  
They continued to make out, as Tom and Amanda sat on the  
  
other couch, Amanda's face expressionless, and Tom with his  
  
head in his hands, elbows on the table. They looked  
  
absolutely...for lack of a better british term, bored.  
  
"So," Said Tom as he made his hand slide closer to hers. She  
  
blinked. "Would you mind if i, i mean, could i...?" He was so  
  
out of his league.  
  
"What?" She shot at him. She didnt mean to, but she didnt want  
  
to admit, after all these years of being a tomboy, that she liked  
  
a guy. Matter of fact, a very cute guy.  
  
"Sorry." He said, and looked the other way. Then he turned and  
  
kissed her on the cheek, and she actually blushed.  
  
"Oh no!" screamed Amanda sounding sort of scared. "I've got an  
  
allergic reaction." She pushed Tom away, the cute, sensative  
  
boy who had just kissed her.  
  
"No, no..." He said, grinning. "Your just blushing."  
  
"Yuck. I dont blush." and she got up and started to walk  
  
away...But then she turned to face him. "you...um...have a nice  
  
night." and she walked up into the girls staircase, and to bed.  
  
Tom decided it was time to go to bed also, and went up the  
  
boys staircase, before saying good-night to Janet and Satan. He  
  
couldnt help think he had fallen in love with this young girl, and  
  
he knew, when he saw her blush for the first time, that she  
  
loved him back.


	2. Cheaters and Traitors

Disclaimer - I dont own anything. Not even this story. Just the plot, of course.  
  
Authors note: Sorry to anyone that liked this and i didnt finish...This is only chapter two, i  
  
hope you like it......Imagine this being part two of Chapter 1 ok? Janet, your in this as  
  
Janet...and Amanda your in it as Amanda, with Wensday's personality. Love ya both!  
  
Tom Riddle and Satan went out with the girls for about four months, before some really  
  
bad stuff started to happen. Tom started to have small fight with Amanda because she  
  
wouldnt meet him places anymore. She would be too busy, she told him. Of course, Satan  
  
was already cheating on Janet Malfoy, with alot of other girls. Such as Janet's sister,  
  
Cressida, who in her 7th year, was getting married to Jonathan Black (father of Narcissa  
  
Black). That's how the Black's and Malfoy's were related, but really all pure-blood families  
  
are related.  
  
One afternoon after Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Tom asked Amanda on a date.  
  
She said no again, for the fifth-hundred time this month. He didnt like this at all, it got  
  
him all paranoid and angry. And when he was angry, he went nuts.  
  
"I Can't Tom, I'm busy." Said Amanda softly, with a small tone in her voice. She had gained  
  
a tone since she met Tom. No one else could make her feel any emotion. Just him.  
  
"Alright," He said calmly, and his eyes filled with hatred and sadness. He started to hate  
  
her for this. He hadnt gone on a date with her for a month or two. "Next Friday, then?" He  
  
asked sweetly, smiling at her weakly. But she frowned.  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade to hang out with Janet." She lied. He knew it, too. He just didnt  
  
tell her that. He kissed her on the cheek, and walked away.  
  
"I'll sit with you at lunch, Tom!" She yelled after him, and he kept walking. She frowned  
  
and walked to her next class, feeling guilty.  
  
Satan saw her and walked slowly up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "guess  
  
who?" He said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Satan." She said simply.  
  
"Well, that's no fun if you know. Just guess again anyway."  
  
"Satan." She said again, and they pathetically turned to each other. "You have got to stop  
  
doing that, Satan. It's annoying...Especially when you know i am going to guess right."  
  
"Sorry." He said, and then his face looked dead serious for a minute as he asked, "Is Tom  
  
nearby?" She shook her head, and he quickly grabbed around her waste, lifted her up  
  
and against the wall, and started kissing her. His hand reached down to her skirt and he  
  
lifted her up, groping her thigh, as they french kissed, and she held him around the neck.  
  
Finally they pulled away, smiling, and he let her down gently. "Let's go, we're late." And  
  
they walked into class.  
  
After class, they walked to lunch together, and sat at the table with Tom and Janet, who  
  
were not talking, nor eating. They weren't doing anything, but playing with their food.  
  
When they saw Satan and Amanda come in, they pulled their lovers close to them and  
  
kissed.  
  
"Missed you." Said Tom to Amanda, who looked taken aback at this new Tom's behavior.  
  
Back over to where Satan walked, which was near Janet, Janet was groping his chest and  
  
kissing his neck. "Missed you, baby." She told him, sounding more sexy than ever.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Said Amanda, pushing Tom away. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I cant kiss you either?" He said rudely, grabbing her arms tightly, pulling her closer to  
  
kiss. "Why are you being so tense? We slept together!" Everyone in the Great Hall was  
  
staring.  
  
"Janet, Stop!" Said Satan, pushing her away form him. "What the heck do you think your  
  
doing?"  
  
"Giving you love, baby!" Said Janet angrily. "That's something you love to do. Give love...to  
  
other people, anyway!" She screamed, and Tom seemed to be screaming at Amanda as  
  
well.  
  
"Your cheating on me!" Screamed Tom and Janet together at Amanda and Satan.  
  
Everyone gasped around them. Dumbledore stood up, as well as the other teachers who  
  
were sitting at the staff table.  
  
Then it hit Tom and Janet at the same time. They both looked at each other, and at their  
  
lovers. (ok, i know, pathetic word, but i cant come up with a better word...sorry).  
  
"With him!?" Tom demanded, pointing to Satan, but looking at Amanda. And Janet walked  
  
off, realizing this was no lie. And they were cheating with each other...Best friends against  
  
best friends.  
  
Tom ran at Satan, and Amanda screamed. The teacher's hurried over to where the two  
  
boys were fighting, but a sheild suddenly covered both of them. They fought and fought  
  
swinging their arms at each other, until they realized wands could be necessary. They  
  
stood up and started shouted curses at each other. Finally Tom lost it and shouted one of  
  
the unforgivable curses at his best friend. "Crucio!" He yelled, and Satan dropped to the  
  
floor in pain, twitching and screaming. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he did  
  
not make anymore sound. He lay there motionless. 


End file.
